club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Jarman
Wales | countryofbirth = | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm Medium/Fast | role = All-rounder | family = Nick Jarman (Son) | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2004- | clubnumber1 = 14 | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 9 June | debutyear1 = 2004 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = KOW Teachers | type2 = 1 | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate1 = 12 August | lastyear1 = 2012 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Horrington | lastdate2 = | lastyear2 = | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 91 | runs1 = 622 | bat avg1 = 12.20 | 100s/50s1 = 1/- | top score1 = 56* | deliveries1 = 2,193 | wickets1 = 81 | bowl avg1 = 19.65 | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 4/16 | catches/stumpings1 = 14/- | column2 = 2012 | matches2 = 6 | runs2 = 43 | bat avg2 = 10.75 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 22* | deliveries2 = 66 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 54.0 | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = 1/3 | catches/stumpings2 = 2/- | column3 = 2013 | matches3 = 2 | runs3 = 1 | bat avg3 = 0.50 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 1 | deliveries3 = 12 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 21.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1-21 | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | bowled = 19 | %1 = 30.16% | caught = 20 | %2 = 31.75% | lbw = 5 | %3 = 7.94% | ro = 5 | %4 = 7.94% | hw = 1 | %5 = 15.59% | stu = 1 | %6 = 1.59% | no = 12 | %7 = 19.05% | bowled1 = 45 | %8 = 49.45% | caught1 = 38 | %9 = 41.76% | lbw1 = 7 | %10 = 7.69% | stu1 = 1 | %11 = 1.10% | date = 14 September | year = 2013 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/840879?rule_type_id=179 ACC Stats }} Christopher Jarman is a senior member of Axbridge cricket club and the father of Nick Jarman. Jarman was the 2009 season's Vice-Captain. Taking charge of two games with a 50% win rate. Former Clubs & Years *Axbridge C.C 2004-Present Batting Bowling Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge 2006 tourist Category:Axbridge 2007 tourist Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge 2015 tourist Category:Axbridge 2017 tourist Category:Axbridge 2018 tourist